Las cosas que no se dicen
by Sybelle de Nebbia
Summary: a veces Shoto piensa que Izuku le oculta algo. para el día 1 de la DekuTodo week en Facebook
1. capítulo único

Este es un reto para la semana DekuTodo en Facebook iniciado por el fandom latino y con el fin de crear más contenidos.

Este va dedicado a mi bello y temperamental hijo Vi que me edito esto más veces de las normales porque escribo tan inconexo estos días que parecía un texto de Marguerite Duras (no ofence, I actually love her so...tiendo a imitar su escritura). Vi!! no me mates por subir esto estando ebria y que no puse dedicatorias hasta hoy...pero es que ya no recordaba como hacer cambios en los documentos.

te amo hijo!!!

Disclaymer: BNHA NO ES MIO...y sigo llorando porque agradezco a Hori que nos regale cosas tan hermosas como los momentos tododeku y a Kirishima en general.

_

Shouto tiene el sueño muy pesado y hábitos de sueño erráticos. Es algo que Izuku aprendió después de seis meses de vivir en el pequeño piso que compartían en las afueras de Tokio.

Después de graduarse habían decidido dar "el gran paso" y mudarse juntos. Se habían sentado un día a revisar el horario de sus prácticas, concluyendo que iba a ser complicado encontrar tiempo para verse teniendo horarios tan absorbentes, por parte de Midoriya. Si compartían un piso al menos se verían a diario.

Izuku siempre se va a dormir a la misma hora, cerca de las once, y se despierta puntualmente a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar un poco, ducharse, se arregla en silencio intentando no despertartar a Shouto que sigue dormido para cuando vuelve a la habitación, deja el desayuno hecho y se va.

Todoroki no puede dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pasadas las tres de la mañana. Suele quedarse mirando televisión o leyendo, y de vez en cuando intenta coquetear con Midoriya...pero siempre está dormido y cuando Todoroki despierta, a eso de las diez, este ya se ha ido.

Tener intimidad con ese horario es complicado. Hay que esperar a los días libres o robar tiempo de sueño.

Pero son héroes, futuros símbolos de paz, y deben anteponer sus carreras ante todo.

Izuku que trabaja aún con Nighteye, tiene que llegar a las diez de la mañana para hacer rondas, papeleo y misiones. Tiene un jefe muy estricto. Su trabajo no termina hasta eso de las ocho de la noche, aveces después, si hay una emergencia de última hora.

También está que hace una hora de trayecto a la casa, por lo cual llega muerto, sólo a querer dormir.

Shouto trabaja en la agencia de su padre, aunque no le haga gracia tener que soportarlo todo el día; pero es mejor porque tienen trabajos de alta prioridad de manera constante y eso significa que a la primera emergencia resuelta puede irse a casa.

Trabaja desde pasado el medio día hasta, por lo usual, las cinco de la tarde. Hasta las seis si es un día atareado. Por lo que tiene mucho tiempo libre entre manos, a diferencia de su pareja.

A veces Shouto llega a casa y prepara la cena. Soba es su favorita y llama a Izuku mientras cocina para preguntarle como está y de paso avisarle que la cena casi está lista. Pero tiene tres semanas que Midoriya actúa extraño.

La primera semana, Izuku le invitó a a cenar fuera cuando Todoroki le llamó para avisarle que ya estaba en casa. A Shouto no le gustan mucho los restaurantes pero accedió.

Fueron a un restaurante de ramen, la cena fue un tanto incómoda porque afuera llovía. Al llegar a casa Midoriya tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue a dormir casi de inmediato.

La segunda semana, el martes, Izuku llamó para decir que llegaría tarde. Que Sir tenía un asunto pendiente de una investigación y que volvería " _más tarde_ " y " _no me esperes para cenar_ ". No eran raros los trabajos de ese tipo, después de todo Nighteye se especializa más en estrategia que en acción. Pero cuando llegó cerca de las once, Izuku se fue a bañar incluso antes de besarle y luego fue a caer rendido directo al futón.

Al día siguiente cenaron juntos, a Izuku el nerviosismo se le reflejaba en el semblante y sus ojos esmeraldas le esquivaban la mirada.

El miércoles por la mañana, no eran ni las ocho cuando Izuku le despertó con una sonrisa nerviosa diciendole que le había calentado los restos de la cena para el desayuno.

Shoto le besó con pereza y dejándose hacer por las manos de su novio se derritió entre las sábanas sorprendido por la actividad de la mañana. La boca de Izuku dejo la suya y se sintió abandonado.

Así que le retuvo entre sus brazos y se las arreglo para besarle el cuello. Un ronco gemido le siguió a un " _es tarde Shoto debo irme_ " que sonaba muy poco convencido. " _Uno rápido, amor_ " le suplica en el oído.

Nunca le ha podido negar nada y es difícil que vaya a comenzar ahora. Así que se sorprende al verlo alejarse de sus labios. Shoto pone cara de indignación solo para darse cuenta de la mueca de autosuficiencia con la que Midoriya se arrodilla al lado de la cama.

Todoroki tiene que sostenerse de las sábanas porque todo le da vueltas al sentir la humedad de la boca que le envuelve. Su lengua recorre toda su longitud y le abrasa la piel como si el que despidiera fuego fuese el otro.

Un dedo entra ayudado del presemen que gotea de si mismo y la saliva de su novio. Quiere besarle. Necesita besarle. Pero los movimientos de la mano aceleran en su interior haciendo que pierda el aliento y de su garganta broten súplicas y el nombre de su amado entre gemido roncos. Siente a Izuku succionando, que más adentro sus dedos encuentran su próstata y le hacen ver luces con los ojos cerrados.

Pierde el aliento y su corazón se desboca cuando escucha un " _Termina para mi"._ Y como si fuera una orden lo hace.

" _Gracias por el desayuno_ " le parece oír al muy cínico de Midoriya. Pero Shoto esta sin habla y con las piernas temblando. Rogando por más, queriendo sentirlo de verdad.

Pero el muy idiota se endereza la corbata le besa con sabor a su semilla y luego corre a lavarse los dientes antes de dejar el departamento.

Ese día llama para decirle que lo siente, pero que algo ha surgido. Shouto cena solo esa noche y después va a entrenar al gimnasio que está a sólo dos bloques del piso, necesita sacar esa energía que se está acumulado y la ansiedad que le provoca el no tenerlo cerca.

A la tercera semana, Todoroki admite para sí mismo que todo ha sido muy raro. Así que alentado por terminar su jornada temprano. Shoto decide pasar por la oficina de su novio. Los nervios no le dejan llegar así como así. Quizá esta en una misión; a lo mejor es un mal momento.

Así que se queda afuera a esperar que den las ocho.

Togata y Su novio salen juntos, riéndose. Y algo amargo se instala en el estómago de Todoroki. Hablan de algo ahí parados frente a la oficina, Deku se ve emocionado por algo y primero el rubio y luego el mismo Izuku envían un mensaje. 5 segundos depues Shoto checa su celular para recibir un texto que cita " _surgió algo en la oficina. No me esperes para cenar. Te amo"._

¡¿Tiene el descaro de decir que le ama?! ¡Y el rubio ese le estaba robando a su novio! No quiere creer lo que ve. Tiene ganas de llorar o de incinerar a Lemillion. No está muy seguro; quizá ambas.

Se da media vuelta. Tampoco va a espiarle. Le responde el mensaje con un seco " _haz lo que gustes"_. Y al llegar a casa se va dormir sin cenar.

Pasan las horas; lo escucha llegar y meterse a bañar. Luego, en cuanto se acuesta en el futón, Todoroki espera que de diga algo fingiendose dormido. Pero solo siente un beso en la frente y le escucha decir que lo ama.

No es hasta casi media hora después de que el del cabello verde se echara a su lado, que su respiración se escucha pausada, ahí es cuando Todoroki sabe que se quedó dormido.

Entonces rueda sobre él. Primero le llama por su nombre intenta que reaccione y le besa con dulzura y luego con ansias. Lo atrapa con las piernas, se frota sobre su cadera en un vaivén rítmico que pretende despertar no precisamente a su novio, pero cuando menos a una parte de él.

Le recorre con las manos y le abre la camisa del pijama. No sabe que busca pero mira con atención.

En la penumbra de la habitación, esos moretones pequeños y los raspones se ven como marcas en la lealtad de Midoriya.

Quiere llorar de nuevo, pero su semblante se mantiene ecuánime. O eso cree.

" _Es muy tarde Shouto..._

 _Tengo sueño..._

 _¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana?"_

Su orgullo se encuentra herido, pero más su corazón. Se deja caer de lado y le da la espalda. " _Tienes razón. Buenas noches_ " murmura herido y si Izuku se dió cuenta de su tono no dijo nada más.

Si esperaba que le dijera otra cosa estaba equivocado, a esa hora Izuku a penas y podía tener los ojos abiertos.

A la mañana siguiente Midoriya se levantó más tarde de lo usual y se veía cansado al salir de la ducha. Le dio un beso rápido mientras se vestía en silencio. A la luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana los cardenales que cubrían su espalda se veían dolorosos. Pero Shouto no se puso de pie. Solo le observó en silencio sintiéndose culpable por estar celoso, seguro había una explicación.

"¿ _Hoy llegas a cenar?"_ La tensión en los músculos de Midoriya fue evidente cuando pronunció un ahogado " _por supuesto amor"._

Esa noche y toda la semana cenaron en casa. Incluso el sábado Midoriya se ofreció a hacer la cena pero no es muy bueno en ello. Así fue que terminaron cenando fast food y viendo una película mala de la tv por cable hasta muy tarde ya que era su día libre.

Todo parecía producto de la imaginación de Shouto. Incluso se sentía mal por haber dudado de su novio, quien estaba muy cariñoso con él. Las cosas iban bien.

Pero ese martes Shouto salio a las seis de la agencia de Endevour. Por lo que decidió ir a recoger a su novio. Iba a medio camino en el tren cuando este le contesto que estaba en Shibuya. Que llegaría tarde porque había un problema.

Dos cosas pasaron por su mente. Que en verdad estaba en problemas y debía ir a ayudarle. O que le estaba mintiendo de nuevo.

La desagradable sensación de incertidumbre le hizo revisar las noticias. Efectivamente había una riña entre pandillas. Nada con villanos peligrosos pero había rehenes. Se sintió mal pero al ver que todo se estaba resolviendo llego la pequeña cafetería enfrente de la oficina de Nighteye.

Esperó.

Una hora depues los 4 héroes llegaron con el semblante cansado pero de buen animo. Togata le puso el brazo sobre los hombros a Izuku y la taza en su mano izquierda empezó a hervir. Luego le murmuró algo y finalmente Izuku saco el celular y el mensaje llego de nuevo. "Terminó _mi misión pero tengo que hacer papeleo. No me esperes a cenar. Te amo"._

" _Ya es suficiente"_ Pensó Todoroki y pagó la cuenta para empezar a seguir a ese par que iba conversando animado.

Se llevaban bien. En algún punto Togata saco el móvil y envío otro texto. No podía oír que decían pero sí sus risas. Cada paso que daba detrás de ellos escuchando sin entender veía la complicidad que los envolvía y cómo sus hombros se tocaban sin querer entre la gente.

Algunas calles más adelante en un local de comida bastante modesto entraron.

Shouto dudó si entrar o no. Podía ser un hombre y confrontarlo, pero no quería hacer una escena. Así como tampoco quería vivir engañando. Si las cosas ya no tenían arreglo quería saber qué había hecho mal. Dudó y le dió la vuelta a la manzana antes de finalmente decir entrar y lo que vio le dejo helado.

[ ] Mirio estaba besando a su compañero...

A Tamaki...

¿Y qué hacia Izuku?

Estaba absorto en un enorme plato de katsudon sin siquiera mirar a los otros hasta que teniendo a Shouto se frente casi se ahoga con la carne.

"¡ _Shouto! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!"_

"¿ _Esto es lo que has estado haciendo estas tres semanas Midoriya?"_

El semblante de Todoroki era el mismo, inexpresivo, casi ilegible, con un deje de furia vibrando en su voz.

" _Puedo explicarlo...es que yo..."_

 _"¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que he estado imaginando estas tres semanas cada vez que no llegabas a cenar!?"_

" _Todoroki-kun..."_ Empezó Mirio creyendo saber a lo que se refería " _te puedo asegurar que Midoriya nunca te ha faltado al respeto y si nos ha acompañado a cenar es porque yo le pedí recomendaciones para el poder de Tamaki..."_

Shouto soltó una risa algo forzada y se sentó al lado de Izuku, con los codos en la mesa y las manos tapando su rostro.

" _Perdón Shouto, te invité varias veces. Pero...es que...ya no quiero cenar soba todas las noches_ " terminó con dramatismo tapándose la cara _"tenía muchas ganas de Katsudon y a ti no te gusta. Yo sólo..."_

Los ojos bicolor se clavaron en los verdes que estaban al borde de las lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

 _"¿¡Hiciste que me preocupara tanto por un plato de Katsudon?!"_

 _"¿Ya te dije que te amo?"_

El hijo de Endevour literalmente estaba que echaba llamas _"no hay sexo lo que queda del mes"._

Dictada la sentencia se puso en pie orgullosamente, dispuesto a dejar el restaurante. Aunque Togata pudo ver desde su posición la sonrisa de alivio del chico.

"¡ _No, Shoto! ¡Espera!"_ Midoriya dejó el dinero en la mesa y se disculpó con los otros antes de correr a la calle a detener a su amado.

*

Gracias por leer.

Feed the Raccoon: Dejen un comentario.


	2. Capítulo único (10-17 19:40:29)

Este es un reto para la semana DekuTodo en Facebook iniciado por el fandom latino y con el fin de crear más contenidos.

Este va dedicado a mi bello y temperamental hijo Vi que me edito esto más veces de las normales porque escribo tan inconexo estos días que parecía un texto de Marguerite Duras (no ofence, I actually love her so...tiendo a imitar su escritura). Vi!! no me mates por subir esto estando ebria y que no puse dedicatorias hasta hoy...pero es que ya no recordaba como hacer cambios en los documentos.

te amo hijo!!!

Disclaymer: BNHA NO ES MIO...y sigo llorando porque agradezco a Hori que nos regale cosas tan hermosas como los momentos tododeku y a Kirishima en general.

_

Shouto tiene el sueño muy pesado y hábitos de sueño erráticos. Es algo que Izuku aprendió después de seis meses de vivir en el pequeño piso que compartían en las afueras de Tokio.

Después de graduarse habían decidido dar "el gran paso" y mudarse juntos. Se habían sentado un día a revisar el horario de sus prácticas, concluyendo que iba a ser complicado encontrar tiempo para verse teniendo horarios tan absorbentes, por parte de Midoriya. Si compartían un piso al menos se verían a diario.

Izuku siempre se va a dormir a la misma hora, cerca de las once, y se despierta puntualmente a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar un poco, ducharse, se arregla en silencio intentando no despertartar a Shouto que sigue dormido para cuando vuelve a la habitación, deja el desayuno hecho y se va.

Todoroki no puede dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pasadas las tres de la mañana. Suele quedarse mirando televisión o leyendo, y de vez en cuando intenta coquetear con Midoriya...pero siempre está dormido y cuando Todoroki despierta, a eso de las diez, este ya se ha ido.

Tener intimidad con ese horario es complicado. Hay que esperar a los días libres o robar tiempo de sueño.

Pero son héroes, futuros símbolos de paz, y deben anteponer sus carreras ante todo.

Izuku que trabaja aún con Nighteye, tiene que llegar a las diez de la mañana para hacer rondas, papeleo y misiones. Tiene un jefe muy estricto. Su trabajo no termina hasta eso de las ocho de la noche, aveces después, si hay una emergencia de última hora.

También está que hace una hora de trayecto a la casa, por lo cual llega muerto, sólo a querer dormir.

Shouto trabaja en la agencia de su padre, aunque no le haga gracia tener que soportarlo todo el día; pero es mejor porque tienen trabajos de alta prioridad de manera constante y eso significa que a la primera emergencia resuelta puede irse a casa.

Trabaja desde pasado el medio día hasta, por lo usual, las cinco de la tarde. Hasta las seis si es un día atareado. Por lo que tiene mucho tiempo libre entre manos, a diferencia de su pareja.

A veces Shouto llega a casa y prepara la cena. Soba es su favorita y llama a Izuku mientras cocina para preguntarle como está y de paso avisarle que la cena casi está lista. Pero tiene tres semanas que Midoriya actúa extraño.

La primera semana, Izuku le invitó a a cenar fuera cuando Todoroki le llamó para avisarle que ya estaba en casa. A Shouto no le gustan mucho los restaurantes pero accedió.

Fueron a un restaurante de ramen, la cena fue un tanto incómoda porque afuera llovía. Al llegar a casa Midoriya tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue a dormir casi de inmediato.

La segunda semana, el martes, Izuku llamó para decir que llegaría tarde. Que Sir tenía un asunto pendiente de una investigación y que volvería " _más tarde_ " y " _no me esperes para cenar_ ". No eran raros los trabajos de ese tipo, después de todo Nighteye se especializa más en estrategia que en acción. Pero cuando llegó cerca de las once, Izuku se fue a bañar incluso antes de besarle y luego fue a caer rendido directo al futón.

Al día siguiente cenaron juntos, a Izuku el nerviosismo se le reflejaba en el semblante y sus ojos esmeraldas le esquivaban la mirada.

El miércoles por la mañana, no eran ni las ocho cuando Izuku le despertó con una sonrisa nerviosa diciendole que le había calentado los restos de la cena para el desayuno.

Shoto le besó con pereza y dejándose hacer por las manos de su novio se derritió entre las sábanas sorprendido por la actividad de la mañana. La boca de Izuku dejo la suya y se sintió abandonado.

Así que le retuvo entre sus brazos y se las arreglo para besarle el cuello. Un ronco gemido le siguió a un " _es tarde Shoto debo irme_ " que sonaba muy poco convencido. " _Uno rápido, amor_ " le suplica en el oído.

Nunca le ha podido negar nada y es difícil que vaya a comenzar ahora. Así que se sorprende al verlo alejarse de sus labios. Shoto pone cara de indignación solo para darse cuenta de la mueca de autosuficiencia con la que Midoriya se arrodilla al lado de la cama.

Todoroki tiene que sostenerse de las sábanas porque todo le da vueltas al sentir la humedad de la boca que le envuelve. Su lengua recorre toda su longitud y le abrasa la piel como si el que despidiera fuego fuese el otro.

Un dedo entra ayudado del presemen que gotea de si mismo y la saliva de su novio. Quiere besarle. Necesita besarle. Pero los movimientos de la mano aceleran en su interior haciendo que pierda el aliento y de su garganta broten súplicas y el nombre de su amado entre gemido roncos. Siente a Izuku succionando, que más adentro sus dedos encuentran su próstata y le hacen ver luces con los ojos cerrados.

Pierde el aliento y su corazón se desboca cuando escucha un " _Termina para mi"._ Y como si fuera una orden lo hace.

" _Gracias por el desayuno_ " le parece oír al muy cínico de Midoriya. Pero Shoto esta sin habla y con las piernas temblando. Rogando por más, queriendo sentirlo de verdad.

Pero el muy idiota se endereza la corbata le besa con sabor a su semilla y luego corre a lavarse los dientes antes de dejar el departamento.

Ese día llama para decirle que lo siente, pero que algo ha surgido. Shouto cena solo esa noche y después va a entrenar al gimnasio que está a sólo dos bloques del piso, necesita sacar esa energía que se está acumulado y la ansiedad que le provoca el no tenerlo cerca.

A la tercera semana, Todoroki admite para sí mismo que todo ha sido muy raro. Así que alentado por terminar su jornada temprano. Shoto decide pasar por la oficina de su novio. Los nervios no le dejan llegar así como así. Quizá esta en una misión; a lo mejor es un mal momento.

Así que se queda afuera a esperar que den las ocho.

Togata y Su novio salen juntos, riéndose. Y algo amargo se instala en el estómago de Todoroki. Hablan de algo ahí parados frente a la oficina, Deku se ve emocionado por algo y primero el rubio y luego el mismo Izuku envían un mensaje. 5 segundos depues Shoto checa su celular para recibir un texto que cita " _surgió algo en la oficina. No me esperes para cenar. Te amo"._

¡¿Tiene el descaro de decir que le ama?! ¡Y el rubio ese le estaba robando a su novio! No quiere creer lo que ve. Tiene ganas de llorar o de incinerar a Lemillion. No está muy seguro; quizá ambas.

Se da media vuelta. Tampoco va a espiarle. Le responde el mensaje con un seco " _haz lo que gustes"_. Y al llegar a casa se va dormir sin cenar.

Pasan las horas; lo escucha llegar y meterse a bañar. Luego, en cuanto se acuesta en el futón, Todoroki espera que de diga algo fingiendose dormido. Pero solo siente un beso en la frente y le escucha decir que lo ama.

No es hasta casi media hora después de que el del cabello verde se echara a su lado, que su respiración se escucha pausada, ahí es cuando Todoroki sabe que se quedó dormido.

Entonces rueda sobre él. Primero le llama por su nombre intenta que reaccione y le besa con dulzura y luego con ansias. Lo atrapa con las piernas, se frota sobre su cadera en un vaivén rítmico que pretende despertar no precisamente a su novio, pero cuando menos a una parte de él.

Le recorre con las manos y le abre la camisa del pijama. No sabe que busca pero mira con atención.

En la penumbra de la habitación, esos moretones pequeños y los raspones se ven como marcas en la lealtad de Midoriya.

Quiere llorar de nuevo, pero su semblante se mantiene ecuánime. O eso cree.

" _Es muy tarde Shouto..._

 _Tengo sueño..._

 _¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana?"_

Su orgullo se encuentra herido, pero más su corazón. Se deja caer de lado y le da la espalda. " _Tienes razón. Buenas noches_ " murmura herido y si Izuku se dió cuenta de su tono no dijo nada más.

Si esperaba que le dijera otra cosa estaba equivocado, a esa hora Izuku a penas y podía tener los ojos abiertos.

A la mañana siguiente Midoriya se levantó más tarde de lo usual y se veía cansado al salir de la ducha. Le dio un beso rápido mientras se vestía en silencio. A la luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana los cardenales que cubrían su espalda se veían dolorosos. Pero Shouto no se puso de pie. Solo le observó en silencio sintiéndose culpable por estar celoso, seguro había una explicación.

"¿ _Hoy llegas a cenar?"_ La tensión en los músculos de Midoriya fue evidente cuando pronunció un ahogado " _por supuesto amor"._

Esa noche y toda la semana cenaron en casa. Incluso el sábado Midoriya se ofreció a hacer la cena pero no es muy bueno en ello. Así fue que terminaron cenando fast food y viendo una película mala de la tv por cable hasta muy tarde ya que era su día libre.

Todo parecía producto de la imaginación de Shouto. Incluso se sentía mal por haber dudado de su novio, quien estaba muy cariñoso con él. Las cosas iban bien.

Pero ese martes Shouto salio a las seis de la agencia de Endevour. Por lo que decidió ir a recoger a su novio. Iba a medio camino en el tren cuando este le contesto que estaba en Shibuya. Que llegaría tarde porque había un problema.

Dos cosas pasaron por su mente. Que en verdad estaba en problemas y debía ir a ayudarle. O que le estaba mintiendo de nuevo.

La desagradable sensación de incertidumbre le hizo revisar las noticias. Efectivamente había una riña entre pandillas. Nada con villanos peligrosos pero había rehenes. Se sintió mal pero al ver que todo se estaba resolviendo llego la pequeña cafetería enfrente de la oficina de Nighteye.

Esperó.

Una hora depues los 4 héroes llegaron con el semblante cansado pero de buen animo. Togata le puso el brazo sobre los hombros a Izuku y la taza en su mano izquierda empezó a hervir. Luego le murmuró algo y finalmente Izuku saco el celular y el mensaje llego de nuevo. "Terminó _mi misión pero tengo que hacer papeleo. No me esperes a cenar. Te amo"._

" _Ya es suficiente"_ Pensó Todoroki y pagó la cuenta para empezar a seguir a ese par que iba conversando animado.

Se llevaban bien. En algún punto Togata saco el móvil y envío otro texto. No podía oír que decían pero sí sus risas. Cada paso que daba detrás de ellos escuchando sin entender veía la complicidad que los envolvía y cómo sus hombros se tocaban sin querer entre la gente.

Algunas calles más adelante en un local de comida bastante modesto entraron.

Shouto dudó si entrar o no. Podía ser un hombre y confrontarlo, pero no quería hacer una escena. Así como tampoco quería vivir engañando. Si las cosas ya no tenían arreglo quería saber qué había hecho mal. Dudó y le dió la vuelta a la manzana antes de finalmente decir entrar y lo que vio le dejo helado.

[ ] Mirio estaba besando a su compañero...

A Tamaki...

¿Y qué hacia Izuku?

Estaba absorto en un enorme plato de katsudon sin siquiera mirar a los otros hasta que teniendo a Shouto se frente casi se ahoga con la carne.

"¡ _Shouto! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!"_

"¿ _Esto es lo que has estado haciendo estas tres semanas Midoriya?"_

El semblante de Todoroki era el mismo, inexpresivo, casi ilegible, con un deje de furia vibrando en su voz.

" _Puedo explicarlo...es que yo..."_

 _"¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que he estado imaginando estas tres semanas cada vez que no llegabas a cenar!?"_

" _Todoroki-kun..."_ Empezó Mirio creyendo saber a lo que se refería " _te puedo asegurar que Midoriya nunca te ha faltado al respeto y si nos ha acompañado a cenar es porque yo le pedí recomendaciones para el poder de Tamaki..."_

Shouto soltó una risa algo forzada y se sentó al lado de Izuku, con los codos en la mesa y las manos tapando su rostro.

" _Perdón Shouto, te invité varias veces. Pero...es que...ya no quiero cenar soba todas las noches_ " terminó con dramatismo tapándose la cara _"tenía muchas ganas de Katsudon y a ti no te gusta. Yo sólo..."_

Los ojos bicolor se clavaron en los verdes que estaban al borde de las lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

 _"¿¡Hiciste que me preocupara tanto por un plato de Katsudon?!"_

 _"¿Ya te dije que te amo?"_

El hijo de Endevour literalmente estaba que echaba llamas _"no hay sexo lo que queda del mes"._

Dictada la sentencia se puso en pie orgullosamente, dispuesto a dejar el restaurante. Aunque Togata pudo ver desde su posición la sonrisa de alivio del chico.

"¡ _No, Shoto! ¡Espera!"_ Midoriya dejó el dinero en la mesa y se disculpó con los otros antes de correr a la calle a detener a su amado.

*

Gracias por leer.

Feed the Raccoon: Dejen un comentario.


End file.
